The Curse of Darkness
by Coraline15
Summary: As an unusual infliction spreads throughout Twilight Town, Axel, Sora, and many others soon realize those who had been touched by the darkness are never truly free from it. (Takes place before Kingdom Hearts III)
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of Darkness

 ** _Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This was an idea that came to me while working on my story 'Strong Enough'.. This story might seem kinda weird but I hope you like it anyway.

Prologue

Heavy rain pounded against the mostly deserted streets of Twilight Town. Small rivers snaked down alone the sloping pathways, only to collect in many of the large, rippling puddles that obscured the walkways. The puddles were disturbed as a pair of black boots crashed upon them, sending water everywhere. The slender cloaked figure hurried through the night, his spiky red hair becoming soaked by the rain as he ran through the downpour. His feet thudded on the flagstone path, occasionally being muffled by the splash of a puddle. Axel tried his best to ignore the rain as it pelted his face. He increased his pace as he ran, his eyes adjusting to both the darkness and the rain in his face.

He knew he should've been back at the old mansion by now, but he had become too caught up with watching the sunset that he had lost track of the time. Axel rounded a corner a bit too fast and skidded on the rain-slicked surface. Thankfully, he avoided falling into a rather large puddle and getting more soaked than he already was. After regaining his balance, he took off down a nearby alleyway.

High above, lightning streaked across the blackened sky with a blinding flash, momentarily distracting Axel's attention, causing him to skid to a halt and look up at the sky. As he took a moment to catch his breath, Axel rubbed at his face with the sleeve of his cloak only to smear the water even more. He figured as much, considering how hard it was raining.

"Axel!"

The spiky red head turned in the direction of the voice, soon relaxing as he saw who it was.

"Oh hey, Sora." Axel grinned.

"Axel, what're you doing out here?"

"What? Can't a guy go out for a walk in town?"

"Out in the pouring rain?"

"Hey, it's better than being in that stuffy old mansio-"

He suddenly froze as he felt a pain in his arm and shoulder.

"Uh.. Axel?"

Axel cussed under his breath as he gripped his arm. Sora moved closer, getting out of cover from the rain.

"Axel-"

"I'm FINE!" Axel snapped.

Sora took a startled step back at Axel's tone. Axel let out a loud breath as he relaxed a bit.

"Sorry.."

"It's getting worse, huh?" Sora asked, frowning a bit. "I've kinda noticed that too.."

Sora rolled up his left sleeve, revealing deep red welts that had begun to cover his entire upper arm. Axel stared at the marks in shock.

"You have it too.."

Sora nodded.

"Riku does too and Kairi.." he said.

Axel was in shock but soon let out a breath and he straightened himself up.

"We should probably get back to the mansion.." Axel muttered, soon making his way down the alleyway.

Sora nodded and soon began to follow behind him. As the duo headed toward the old mansion in the woods, Axel spoke up.

"So.. How's everybody else?" he asked as they walked along the trail.

"They're.. Uh.."

Sora trailed off.

"That bad huh?"

"You could say that.. Riku's been trying to use Ansem's old research to find a cure."

"And how's that goin?'"

Sora looked at the ground as they walked.

"Oh I see.." Axel muttered softly.

"Axel, I'm really worried.. What if this gets worse?"

"Hey don't worry about it," Axel replied. "I'm sure it's gonna be fine.."

"Y-yeah.."

As the duo continued on, they soon quickened their pace as the rain became worse. Sora winced as he felt a pain in his arm and slowed to a stop. Axel turned around to look at him and was shocked to see the red had begun to spread along Sora's arm and up the side of his neck.

"That doesn't look too good.." Axel stated, walking over to his friend.

"You're probably the worst off though.." Sora commented.

"Maybe.. But that's not gonna stop me, now is it?"

Sora smiled a little, regardless of the pain.

"Yeah."

Axel nodded and just as he was about to speak again, he was cut off by an ear-splitting crack of thunder that shook the ground. The duo turned toward the sky as the rain had begun to get worse.

"C'mon! We gotta go!" Sora shouted over the din.

Axel nodded and soon the duo hurried along the trail toward the mansion.

 **Author's Note: Iwill try to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Kairi was watching the growing storm outside one of the windows. She felt a pain in her right hand and winced as she gripped at it tightly. The red welts seemed to have a burning sensation and had begun to spread up her wrist and arm. There were many patches of deep red that also covered her legs. She took a shaky breath and let it out slowly as she tried to stay calm. It was then that she heard the door to the mansion open. Kairi got up from her seat and ran downstairs to investigate.

"Sora! Axel!"

She hurried over to them but stopped as she got a closer look at them. They were soaked completely through and looked exhausted.

"Kairi, hey." Sora said.

"How's it goin'?" Axel added.

"You're both completely SOAKED!" Kairi frowned.

"I was out looking for Axel." Sora explained.

Axel harrumphed and folded his arms.

"C'mon, I was just getting some air."

Sora was about to say something but was cut off as Axel let out a grunt of pain and gripped his shoulder. Sora and Kairi looked at him with deep concern.

"Can't I just have a BREAK?" Axel asked.

He gritted his teeth painfully as he tried to calm himself. Sora walked over to him and reached out. As Sora's hand touched Axel's shoulder, Axel jolted away.

"S-stop!"

"Axel, what-?"

Sora was cut off as Axel fell to his knees with a thud. Axel let out a cry of pain as he doubled over. Sora stared on in horror as Kairi hurried to Axel's side.

"Axel! Axel, what's wrong!?"

Donald and Goofy hurried in from another room and were shocked to see Axel writhing on the floor. Kairi turned to them.

"Donald! Goofy! Go get Riku! QUICKLY!"

Donald and Goofy nodded and soon hurried off to find Riku. After a minute or so, Donald and Goofy returned with Riku hurriedly following behind them. Deep red welts ran along both his arms, his neck, and had begun to cover the right side of his face. Riku hurried over to Axel's side on the floor and carefully pulled up the sleeve of Axel's cloak. Axel gasped and hissed in pain at the slightest movement. The entirety of Axel's arm had become a deep red from the welts, some of which were now becoming a much darker hue.

"It's getting worse.." Riku muttered.

"Riku, Why is this happening? What's causing this?" Sora asked.

"I've been looking through the database.. And it seems, that because we had been exposed to the darkness.. We've mostly been the ones effected.

"But Kairi has it too." Sora stated. "She wasn't exposed to the darkness!"

"Actually.. She was.." Riku replied.

Sora, Donald, And Goofy stared at him in shock.

"Remember when you were looking for her when we were younger?"

Sora, Donald, And Goofy nodded at Riku's question.

"Well, her heart had been locked away because of the darkness and it would have stayed that way if you, Donald, and Goofy hadn't saved her from it. And Sora, you were affected because you sacrificed your heart to save Kairi's.."

Sora's eyes went wide in shock.

"That was when I was turned into a heartless.." he muttered in shock.

Riku nodded.

"All the people who've been attacked by the heartless were the most vulnerable too.. The people who were attacked and turned into heartless were effected by the darkness."

Sora was in shock at this news.

"A-and Axel?"

Riku looked at Axel who had at this point fallen unconscious on the floor.

"He used to be a Nobody.. Even though I'm not sure how it happened, he was turned into a being of darkness.."

He then turned to the others.

"As for me..?" Riku let out humorless laugh before he continued. "I let the darkness control me.."

Sora stared at him before giving a soft nod.

"But why is it affecting you?" asked Donald.

"And why hadn't WE been affected?" added Goofy, confused.

Riku looked at them.

"Well.. I've been wondering about that.." Riku admitted. "King Mickey hasn't been affected either.. And that got me thinking.. It could be that you and the king had been protected by magic some how.. because of the light inside your hearts.. We were affected because our hearts were drawn to the darkness.."

Riku then looked at Axel again.

"I'll need to do more research on this.. But first, we should take care of Axel."

Sora and the other nodded and was about to speak but winced as pain spread through his body and Sora fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried out.

Sora gritted his teeth and looked up, his vision swimming a little.

"We need to get them BOTH to the recovery unit!"

Riku's voice sounded muffled as Sora fought through the pain. He looked at Riku and noticed his pained expression. Sora shook his head and fought back the nausea before standing up.

"Riku?" asked Sora.

Riku looked at him, his face twisted in a grimace of pain.

"This is getting serious.." Riku stated and fought not to fall over. "Come on, we have to get the the terminal to Ansem's computer!"

Sora and the others nodded and with Donald and Goofy's help, Sora carried Axel to the computer room of the old mansion.

 **Author's note: I'm still trying to get Riku and Kairi's mannerisms right ^/^ So I'm sorry if they seem out of character XP More should be up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Axel tried to move but all he could feel was pain. Nothing would move or respond. He tried to call out but there was no sound. No matter how loud he tried to shout or scream, no sound came out. It was utter and complete silence. Axel didn't stop trying to move until finally he got to his feet but soon stumbled to his hands and knees. It was then that he realized the vast nothingness around him.

'It's sad how you have ended up this way.' said a rather deep voice inside his head.

"Who's there?"

Axel then froze as he finally heard his own voice. It sounded strained and almost gravely in tone.

'Why Axel.. Don't you remember me?'

At that question, there was a flash in Axel's mind of an All too familiar man with dark skin and long silvery white hair.

"No.." Axel croaked out.

He tried to stand up but immediately fell down again.

"You had always been a weak individual.." Xemnas stated.

He moved closer and gripped him around the neck, lifting him up. Axel let out a strangled grunt as he began to claw at the gloved hand around his neck.

"It's a shame you had to change sides.. You could have been so useful to me.. But fear not.."

Xemnas smirked before he continued.

"It is not yet over.."

"W...What.. D..o you mean?" Axel choked out.

Xemnas tightened his grip, and Axel was now struggling to breathe.

"You have been marked.." Xemnas stated. "The darkness is not yet finished with you.. It will consume you until there is nothing.. But darkness."

As he said this, Xemnas had began ton dissolve into a dark mist. The mist began to surround him until he became completely submerged. Axel fought to escape but only found himself sinking deeper into the abyss.

Axel awoke with a scream as he thrashed about, trying to escape the nightmare he was in. Sora and Kairi hurried over to their friend's side as he thrashed about.

"Axel? Axel!" Sora shouted, grabbing his arm.

Axel continued to struggle. His eyes were clenched shut as he fought against Sora's grip.

"Axel! Snap OUT of it!" Sora tried. "Whatever your seeing, it's not REAL!"

"Axel.."

The sound of Kairi's voice caused Axel's eyes to snap open. He looked all around in a panic.

"Axel.. It's okay," Sora assured him. "It was just a bad dream."

"You're safe here." Donald agreed.

"Yeah, nothin's gonna hurt ya." Goofy added.

Axel looked around, finding himself in a large study room, lying on a medical bed. A thin blanket lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Axel was breathing heavily but soon began to relax, placing a hand to his forehead as he began to calm down. It was then he realized his hands and arms had been wrapped in bandages and the sleeves of his cloaked had been cut off.

"Ugh, you guys couldn't of asked before ya cut the sleeves?" Axel groaned. "This cloak was the only one I HAD."

"We had to remove the sleeves so we could treat the infection." Riku replied.

"You're WELCOME.." Donald added, folding his arms and scowling a bit.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Axel muttered, turning away from them.

"Axel.. Are you alright?" asked Sora.

"That musta been some bad dream ya had there." commented Goofy.

"I.." Axel sighed, turning his gaze at the wall. "It was Xemnas.."

"Xemnas!?" Sora cries out, the others jumping back in shock.

"But, Xemnas is gone! He was defeated by our Keyblades!" Riku added in shock.

"That's just it.." Axel replied, not looking away from the wall. "I don't know how.. But, he's contacting me in my dreams.. If that's even what it was.."

"Axel.. What happened?" Sora wanted to know.

"He said I was 'marked'.."

Axel looked at the bandaging around his arms in thought.

"Not just me though.. But anyone who.."

Axel trailed off.

"Anyone who was effected by the darkness.." Sora finished for him, an awestruck look on his face.

"That must be what's causing this." Riku started, looking at his own bandages. "This must have been a last ditch effort to spread the darkness through our hearts.."

"But, What does that have to do with THIS?" Sora asked, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his bandaged upper arm for emphasis.

"I've been looking through Ansem's data.. And the infliction is some type of infection.. When the darkness separated from us.. It must've caused some type of chemical reaction.."

"Meaning?" asked Sora.

"Meaning this infliction is from being tainted by the darkness." Riku replied.

"Uh.. I didn't think that was how it worked." Sora admitted, still a bit confused.

"Well, in any case.." Axel began soon standing up. "I need to figure this out."

He began to leave the room but stumbled a bit as his legs buckled beneath him. Sora ran to him and carefully helped him up.

"Axel, you need to rest." he said, filled with concern.

"I'll be fine.." Axel muttered, pulling away. "It's not like I can't TAKE it.. Besides, I'm not letting a little pain get in my way."

"Axel, don't you remember what happened? You can't keep pushing yourself like this!"

"Hey, don't act like I can't handle myself! I'm not some weak PUNK!"

Everyone took a startled step back from Axel's angry tone. Noticing their shocked expression, Axel turned away.

"I'm gonna go.." he muttered finally. "Sorry.."

Axel turned and began to leave the room, leaving his shocked friends behind as the door to the room swung shut.

 **Author's Note: I'm still kind of working on getting things worked out**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Axel had only made it about three steps away from the door before he heard the door to the room he had just left slam open with a loud bang. Sora rushed out of the room, not realizing Axel was still near the door and collided into his back, falling to the floor with an 'Oof'. Axel spun around and stared down at him in confusion. Riku who was following Sora at a slower pace soon joined them.

"Can't you guys give me a break?" Axel grumbled, turning away.

"Axel, we want to help you." Sora said, sorely climbing to his feet.

"If you said you saw Xemnas, then we've got to act quickly." Riku agreed.

"Heh.." Axel grunted. "Nothing we can really do than just wait.."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Well you said it yourself.." Axel responded, closing his eyes. "You guys hadn't found a way to cure us.."

"That doesn't mean we should give UP!" Sora protested.

"And what do you think we should DO?" Axel demanded, his eyes suddenly flashing angrily.

Sora stepped back at the sharp tone.. Axel's tone was almost like it was when he had been part of the organization. Axel's eyes went wide at the realization and he shook his head.

"S..sorry.." Axel muttered. "I.. I don't know what's going on with me.."

"It's okay.." Sora responded, a bit unsure but still a bit concerned.

"I.. I think you guys should just.."

Axel trailed off, unsure about himself anymore. He began to leave again.

"Wait, Axel.." Sora started.

Axel stopped but didn't turning around. It was as if he only stopped to hear what Sora had to say.

"You don't have to do this alone.. We're your friends." Sora stated, placing a hand over his heart. "At least let us HELP you!"

"Heh..." Axel grunted.

He soon turned around.

"You really think you could help me?" asked Axel.

His expression was that of someone who had already given up.

"What makes you think Xemnas won't just use us as his puppets again?"

Sora opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it again.

"See? You can't even answer that.." Axel replied, turning away again.

Sora shook his head.

"We're STILL gonna help you!" he stated finally.

Axel didn't stop walking this time, though he did go at a slower pace.

"Just.. Let us HELP you.." Sora said, soon turning his gaze to the floor.

Axel soon huffed in annoyance.

"Alright already! Sheesh!" Axel groaned. "If you SERIOUSLY want to help, then fine.. I'm not gonna stop you.."

Sora looked up and smiled with a nod.

"But, there's a catch.." Axel started, soon turning around. "You guys leave everything to me.. I'm not about let you guys get your butts handed to you.. Got it memorized?"

Axel said this while pointing to his right temple with a smirk.

"Got it!" Sora smiled with a nod.

Riku nodded as well.

"Good.. Now.. Shall we?"

Sora and Riku nodded as the trio made their way outside. As they left the mansion, they took notice of the light rain that pattern against the grass of the surrounding area.

"Looks like the storm is slowing down.." Riku commented, glancing up at the sky.

His friends did the same, taking note of the dark clouds that hung low in the sky. As the trio made their way through the main gate of the mansion, Axel stopped walking

"Hold it.."

"Huh?" asked Sora, confused.

"Don't move.." Axel instructed.

Riku and Sora both did as instructed as Axel kept his gaze ahead of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a long shadow was moving toward them for a distance.

"Get DOWN!"

Sora and Riku off guard as Axel shoved them to the ground. Moments later, there was a smoldering spot where they had just been standing. Axel looked over at the black mass that was now rising up from the ground and stood protectively over Sora and Riku as he readied his weapons.

Axel glared at the moving black mass as it became more distinct. His eyes went wide as he saw the figure take the shape of young man. Though the black mist did not dissipate, the voice emanating from the being was all too familiar.

"My my.. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Axel stared in shock as he saw a pair of golden eyes gazing back at him.

"No.."

"Axel?"

Axel turned his attention to his friends as they got to their feet. Sora stared back in shock and confusion.

"Ah yes.. I nearly forgot about them.."

As the figure said this, the black mist slowly began to fade, finally revealing their identity. Sora and Riku stared on in horror as their eyes met with the former organization leader.

"You had always been the weakest of the organization.." Xemnas stated as he made his way over to them. "It's such a shame.."

Sora and Riku were taken aback as Xemnas stopped in front of Axel.

"How completely pathetic that you would choose to aid them.."

As Xemnas said this, he soon lifted his arm and Sora felt a sudden pain in his body as the marks begun to spread much quicker.

"Sora!"

Riku's shout ended with a groan of pain as the marks began to spread as well and had become such a deep red, they looked almost black in the dim light. Axel's eyes grew wide in horror as his friends doubled over in pain.

"I had warned you of your failings.." Xemnas stated. "Now.. I must fix your mistakes.."

Sora and Riku's pain intensified to the point where they could barely move. Axel shut his eyes before they snapped open, intense anger flashing within them.

"Let them GO!"

Axel swung the twin Chakrams as flames erupted from them. However as Axel's weapons drew close to him, Xemnas gripped Axel's wrist in a death grip. Axel cried out as pain shot up his right arm, once pristine white bandages slowly becaming a crimson red.

"Axel!" Sora shouted in horror.

He winced as the pain grew worse. Axel turned toward Sora and Riku in horror before turning to Xemnas.

"Leave them.. Out of it..!" Axel growled. "They're not.. Your CONCERN.."

Xemnas eyed him impassively.

"Why Axel.. Are you willing to give your heart to spare your "friends"..?"

Axel turned to look at the duo on the ground before his expression darkened.

"They're.. Not my friends.." Axel growled.

Sora's eyes grew wide in shock at Axel's statement.

"W-What? Axel-?"

"You HEARD me!" Axel growled. "I was NEVER your friend! I was just USING you so I could find ROXAS! Some plan THAT turned out to be!"

Sora stared at him, a deep pain forming in his heart.

"A..Axel-"

"Like I said.." Axel growled, turning to Xemnas. "You're here for me.. Not them.."

Xemnas smiled darkly at Axel's words.

"So I am.." he muttered. "Then.. We should not waste any more of our time.."

Axel glanced over at Sora and Riku as they stood up.

'I'm sorry..' Axel mentally said. 'I'm so sorry..'

As Xemnas and Axel made their way into the dark corridor, Axel closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to slip down his cheek.

 **Author's Note: Here is the next part and I'm very sorry for taking so long.. We had lost power at our house and i was unable to get any of the chapter done.. But here it is finally.. I hope to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Sora ran toward the dark corridor only for it to vanish from sight. Sora skid to a halt as a deep sadness and pain went through his heart.

"Axel.."

Riku made his way over to him.

"How could he just.."

Sora trailed off.

"Sora, we need to figure out how to stop Xemnas.."

"But.. Axel-"

"Needs our help and we're going to help him."

Sora pulled away, glaring at him.

"Why SHOULD we? He doesn't care about us! He was USING us!"

Sora turned away and began to head back into the mansion, when Riku stopped him.

"Axel said those things to keep Xemnas from possibly KILLING us!" Riku stated, angrily.

Sora stared at him in surprise.

"Do you seriously think he would've said anything if he didn't care actually about us?" asked Riku.

Sora opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say and so he closed it again.

"I know you might think he's being heartless but I know deep down you don't BELIEVE it."

Sora looked up at him, his expression still that of being betrayed.

"You don't believe he's the same person who helped the organization."

"How would you know that?" asked Sora.

"Because I know YOU." Riku replied.

Sora stared at him before he let out a small sigh. Riku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon," he said finally. "Maybe we can find a way to the world of darkness.."

Sora hesitated but soon nodded and began to follow his friend into the mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel sat dejectedly against the wall of the room. He knew he may have gone too far with what he had said about using Sora to find Roxas, but he needed to get Xemnas not to go after them. Axel sighed as he lay back against the wall. The sound of someone entering the room caused Axel to open his eyes and look up. Xemnas now stood before him.

"I hope you have made yourself comfortable.." he stated.

Axel gave him a dark look as he rose to his feet.

"Well, I'm here.. So, what do you want?"

Xemnas' expression grew dark.

"Have you already forgotten why you are here?"

Axel remained silent as he stared at him in defiance. Xemnas scowled back at him.

"You have never changed since you had been in the organization.."

Axel still refused to respond. He let out a grunt of pain as he was suddenly struck across the face and Axel fell back against the wall.

"You will answer your superior when he is speaking to you.." Xemnas growled.

Axel smirked as he wiped the bit of blood from his mouth.

"What's there to SAY?" he replied, standing up again.

Xemnas only glared.

"I should have known you would need encouragement in order to comply.."

"What're you-?"

Axel was suddenly cut off as a pain went through his head and his chest. He gritted his teeth as the pain began to spread, a dark mist beginning to emanate from his body. As the pain became too much, Axel's eyes snapped open before his bright emerald eyes slowly changed to an eerie golden yellow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora and Riku made their way through the halls of the abandoned castle. After having taken an hour or so, they had finally managed to open a Dark Corridor to the old Castle of Oblivion. The only sound was that of their feet hitting against the metallic floor. Finally, Sora spoke up.

"This place.." he started in shock. "It's so.."

"I know.." Riku replied. "We've actually been here before.."

He stopped walking as he saw movement of something disappearing just around the corner.

"But we'll talk about that later.." Riku stated. "Right now, we have to figure out if Axel's even here.."

As Riku continued at a much quicker pace, Sora raced after him. Just as they rounded the corner, they took notice that the hallway beyond was shrouded in darkness. Sora froze as he saw a figure dressed in black within the shadows. What had caught Sora's attention was what seemed to be white bandages that covered the figures arms, one of which had become a deep crimson red.

"Axel?"

As the figure moved into the light, Sora sighed in relief as he saw the familiar red-head standing before him.

"Axel, we're glad you're-.."

Sora suddenly stopped as he looked at him more closely. Instead of the familiar emerald eyes they knew, a pair of eerie gold eyes stared back instead. Sora stared at him, his eyes wide in horror as Axel gave him a dark grin.

"Axel, w-what happened to you?" Sora stammered.

"I'm surprised you made it this far.." Axel stated.

His voice was not his own. It was darker and there was no hint of recognition or empathy. Axel readied his Chakrams.

"Do you seriously think you can win?"

"A-Axel.." Sora started.

He made his way closer but was unceremoniously knocked to the ground by one of Axel's weapons. Sora hit the ground.

"Sora!" Riku cried out.

He hurried to his friend's side. Sora sat up, a look of anguish and shock on his face. Axel only grinned darkly and readied his weapons.

"C'mon.. Show me what you've GOT!" Axel taunted.

Riku got to his feet and readied his Keyblade. Axel smiled and spun the Chakrams in his hands, small bursts of flames erupting from them as he got into position. Riku let out an angry yell as he ran toward the person he and Sora had called 'Friend'. Sora slowly got to his feet and watched in horror as Riku and Axel went into battle.

Bursts of fire erupted from the ground as Axel knocked Riku back. Riku let out a grunt of pain as one of the weapons grazed his cheek, cutting through his skin. Axel spun on his heels and ran toward Riku, who managed to leap out of the way causing Axel's Chakrams to become stuck in the wall. Riku swiveled around and brought his keyblade down into Axel's shoulder. Axel retaliated by grabbing Riku and throwing him into the wall. There was a thud as Riku's back hit the wall and he slid to the ground.

Axel took the moment to free his weapons from the wall. They made a metallic *Shing* type of noise as he pulled from free. Axel chuckled darkly as he made his way toward Riku on the floor. Just as Axel was about to bring his weapons down on Riku, Sora ran toward him from the other side of the room and leapt on his back. Axel halted his attack as Sora gripped him around the neck, landing punches in the side of Axel's head at any chance he could. Axel staggered back as Sora continued trying to keep him from injuring Riku further.

Axel let out an aggravated snarl as he took hold of Sora and flung him from his back. Sora struck the wall with a loud thump and fell to the floor in a heap only to let out a strangled grunt as Axel lifted him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Sora managed to open his eyes a small bit as he looked Axel in the eyes. Axel stared back, his now eerie yellow eyes gleaming cruelly as he looked Sora in the eyes. Sora closed his eyes again as tried to gather what strength he had left.

'I'm sorry, Axel..'

Sora then let out an anguished cry and thrust his arms forward. Axel made in a sharp intake of breath as his eyes grew wide in shock. He stood frozen in place, Sora's Keyblade having now pierced right through his heart. Axel's grip on Sora loosened and Sora fell to the floor in a heap. He stared up at him, fresh tears beginning to form in his eyes. Axel stumbled backward soon collapsing to the floor as his eyes slowly faded back to emerald green. Axel shakily placed a hand to his chest as the Keyblade disappeared. Sora hurried to his side and knelt beside his friend on the floor.

"Sora..? W-what.." Axel began but soon trailed off.

Sora smiled a little.

"You're back to normal.."

"Hey.. Are you crying?" Axel teased.

He soon cringed as bits of black mist began to dissipate from his body.

"You're.. You're fading.."

"Heh.." Axel said. "Should've guessed.. This would happen.."

"Axel, I'm so sorry!" Sora cried out, his tears slipping down his face. "I-it was all I could think of t-to.."

"Hey come on.. Don't get all mushy on me." Axel joked.

"But.."

Axel just smiled. It was at that moment that Riku joined the two.

"We can still find a way to fix this.." Riku stated.

Sora turned to Riku, his tears still falling down his face.

"We should get him back to the mansion."

"W-what about Xemnas!?" Sora wanted to know.

"We can worry about stopping him later.." Riku stated, soon helping Axel to his feet. "Right now.. We have to help Axel.."

Sora looked at his friend and shakily nodded his head. Soon, they headed toward one of the open Dark Corridors and made their way back to the old Mansion.

 **Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Sora stood beside the bed as Axel lay upon it, the dark mist having completely dissipated from his body, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy standing close by. Riku continued working at the terminal to try and find any information that could help Axel. Axel continued to lay in the bed, his eyes closed as though he was in a peaceful sleep. As Sora looked at him, he couldn't help but have flash backs of them hanging out, eating ice cream together at the top of the clock tower. Even if it may have been memories from another time, Sora couldn't help but think of them as his own as well as being Roxas'. Sora thought about when Axel had helped them fight against Xemnas the first time. It was after having brought Axel back from oblivion and everything that happened since then that Sora had begun to see Axel as being like an older brother to him and Riku.

As his thoughts returned to the present, Sora couldn't help but allow a fresh flow of tears to slip down his cheeks.

"Axel, I'm sorry.."

Kairi moved over to Sora's side and took his hand. Sora remained still as he looked at Axel laying in the bed. Riku who had been typing away at the computer soon stopped and let out a soft breath. He turned around to look at them. Sora and the others turned to look at him expectantly. Riku looked at them, his expression completely blank. He soon turned his gaze to the floor.

Sora's eyes went wide at the implication.

"No.." Sora whimpered. "It's not TRUE!"

Riku looked up at him.

"Sora.."

"We have to FIX this!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, there's nothing in the database that says-"

"You're LYING!"

"Sora." Riku said, his tone much sharper now.

Sora wanted to protest even more but instead let out an anguished yell and punched the nearby wall. He then collapsed, his hands gripping onto the side of the bed. Sora looked at his friend on the bed, the darkness had by this point completely disappeared. Axel had not moved or stirred.

"Axel.."

Sora continued to looked at him as his tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"You were.. We were almost like.."

Sora couldn't fight back his tears now.

"You saved us from the darkness.." Sora said finally. "Since you came back from oblivion.. You've been almost like.. My older brother.. You can't just go away like this.."

Axel didn't say anything.

"Please Axel.." Sora choked out. "Wake up.."

Sora collapsed to the floor, his tears now falling to the floor beside the bed.

"We need you here.."

Donald and Goofy hung their heads mournfully, keeping their gaze at the floor. Kairi buried her face in Riku's chest, weeping quietly as she held onto him tightly. Riku put his arms around her, trying his best to console her as he kept his gaze at the floor.

"Please..." Sora sobbed out. "J-just... Just wake up.."

Sora sobbed into his arms as he rested them on the side of the bed.

"Hey.. Why the long face..?" said a slightly strained voice from close by.

Sora glanced up as fresh tears fell and his eyes went wide as he saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back from the bed.

"Axel.."

Axel smiled softly.

"What'd I say about getting all mushy on me?"

"Axel!"

Sora threw his arms around Axel as he sat up. Everyone else soon looked up, expressions of shock and awe on their faces.

"You.. You're.." Riku stammered in shock.

"Hey, it's not like I'm actually going anywhere." Axel grinned, easing himself up.

Riku stared at him before he shook his head in disbelief and growing anger.

"You big, lying, FAKER!" Riku shouted, his anger becoming stronger. "Why would you DO that!?"

Axel threw his arms up in defense.

"Hey now," Axel began, sheepishly. "I wasn't faking being knocked out! I honestly just woke up just now!"

Donald and Goofy glanced over at each other before Donald made his way over to the bed. In one quick motion, Donald brought the top end of his staff down on Axel's head with a loud *Thwap!*.

"Ow!" Axel cried out, painfully rubbing the top of his head.

"Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" Donald shouted, angrily brandishing his staff at Axel.

"Okay! Okay!" Axel insisted, bringing his arms up defensively.

Axel then winced as he rubbed at the undoubtedly forming lump on his head. Kairi soon walked over to Axel and he winced.

"Uh..You're not gonna hit me in the head too, are you?" Axel asked, a bit uneasily.

Kairi gave him a devious smile but soon pulled him into a tight hug, catching Axel off guard.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." Kairi muttered softly.

Fresh tears were forming in her eyes again. Axel looked at her in surprise but soon returned the hug gently. Sora smiled as he joined them. It was then that they noticed the pain they felt before was gone. Axel let them go and began to undo the bandaging. He stared in shock as he saw the welts from before had mostly gone away.

"But.. But how-?" Sora stammered.

"I guess when you used that Keyblade, it must've gotten rid of the darkness." Axel shrugged.

He soon sighed as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I.. I think I remember what happened.." he started after a moment. "Xemnas was talking to me about.. Something.. And then.. There was that black mist.."

"Axel, what if.. What if your Heartless was what caused you to attack us?"

Axel was shocked by this statement but soon nodded.

"That could actually explain why I barely remember what happened.. I mean, one minute I was talking to Xemnas, then.. I had a Keyblade through my chest.."

"Still.. I'm so glad you're okay.." Sora smiled. "We're ALL glad you're okay."

Everyone nodded and even though Riku still seemed slightly bitter about Axel possibly faking being unconscious, he nodded as well. Axel soon smiled and they all joined in another hug. After about ten minutes or so, the three of them let go.

"Hey.." said Axel. "How about we go celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" asked Sora.

"Yeah.. I mean.. We all made it in one piece so, why don't we get some ice cream?"

Sora sighed and shook his head.

'Same old Axel..' he thought happily.

"Well?" asked Axel.

Sora smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

Axel responded with a nod and soon they all began to head out into town. As they left the mansion, they noticed a soft glow emanating from Axel's hand.

"What the-?" Axel started.

He was cut off as the light began to spread from his hand, all the way up his arm, and across his body. Axel brought his arm up as a blinding flash shot from his hand and shot into the sky. After a moment or so, the beam of light began to take shape into an elongated weapon. As the light cleared away, everyone gazed on in awe at the sight of Axel's newly acquired weapon. The base of the weapon seemed to be one of the iconic Chakrams that Axel always used in battle while the rest of the weapon seemed to be a jet of flames which had become frozen into the shape of it curling in on itself. A smaller version of one of the Chakrams hung from a small chain at the base of the weapon.

"A Keyblade.." Donald and Goofy said in awe.

"But.. How?" asked Sora in shock.

"Heh.. Looks like I'm a Keyblader now." Axel grinned. "I gotta say.. the flames suit me pretty well.."

As he said this, there was a small crash of thunder from up above.

"More RAIN?" Axel groaned in annoyance. "Why can't it ever stop raining?"

"Wait.." Sora said suddenly.

Sora had started to feel a warming sensation as the rain touched his skin. Everyone watched in shocked amusement as the welts and marks that had spread over time slowly began to dissolve away with the rain.

"W-wha?" said Sora in awe.

Sora remover the bandages to find nothing beneath. Riku and Kairi did the same and found the same results.

"It's gone..!" Riku said in shock.

"Hey, do you think that beam from the Keyblade may have done this?" asked Goofy in wonder.

"I think it might have.." Sora replied.

"Well, all the more reason to celebrate." Axel grinned. "So let's get that ice cream!"

"Seriously, What is it with you and ice cream?" Sora said, giving him a look.

"Don't act like you don't like it too." Axel stated. "I bet you'd eat an entire box if you had the chance."

"I would NOT!" Sora protested.

However, Sora's outburst soon caused everyone to laugh to which Sora soon joined in. As they group of from made their way to the square, their joyful voices soon mixed with the soft pattering of rain as it continued to fall upon the streets of Twilight Town.

The End

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. This was one of those stories that just kept coming back, even while working on other stories.. I often try to work on what comes to mind first so I'd end up putting other sties on hold.. Thankfully, i was able to finish this one and have it up for veryone to read.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
